<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter's Foster Father by roseleslie87fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629194">Harry Potter's Foster Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan'>roseleslie87fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rambo Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An appearance of the American Special Forces soldier and a Vietnam veteran in the hallways of Hogwarts is unexpected, to say the least...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter's Foster Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for entertainment purposes only<br/>Harry Potter, Rambo and all of the other characters of those franchises are the property of their respective owners<br/>The events take place in the afternoon on the last day of classes in Harry's first year at Hogwarts, four years after Rambo undertook a rescue mission in Afghanistan to pull his old commander and friend, colonel Samuel Trautman, from being a Soviet hostage, as described in the movie 'Rambo III' (1988)...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Argus Filch, the Hogwarts' caretaker, scowled after a medium sized man with shoulder length black hair, with red bandana tied around, he was dressed in a black tank top, black cargo pants and leather combat boots, and on his left hip he carried a knife in a leather sheath... The man did not paid a grumpy old caretaker a single glance, but instead he walked down the hall at a well measured pace. Finding himself in front of a boar statue, he pulled out a piece of yellowish parchment from his pants' back pocket and read the password. - Drooble's - he growled, and the boar statue moved aside, revealing an escalator-type small stairway that led him up into an overly decorated office. Upon entering, he saw an old man with long white hair and beard, dressed in glittering purple robes adorned with silver stars, a half moon shaped glasses hung halfway on his long nose that looked like it was broken atleast twice. To the left of him stood a woman with graying black hair tied in a bun, wearing gold framed square glasses and dressed in a dark green gown-like robes; on the right of the old man, however, stood a man with shoulder length greasy black hair, hooked nose and his face wore a scowl that could almost match that of Rambo; the man wore a knee-length black coat, black pants and polished shoes. - Hey - Rambo muttered a greeting in an almost growling tone - you must be Mr. Dumbledore, the Headmaster, right? - That is right, Mr. Rambo - Dumbledore replied softly - Severus - he looked at the man in black clothes who stood on his right - go fetch young Harry here. - With a swish of his cape, which Rambo had just noticed in addition to the man's other black clothes, the greasy haired scowling man left the office and he came back a few minutes later, followed by a young man with untidy black hair and bright green eyes, dressed in a white t-shirt, washed blue jeans and a pair of white Adidas trainers, he wore a floor length black robe with a colorful crest on his left breast over it... - Harry - Dumbledore spoke - this is mister John J. Rambo, a Special Forces soldier from the United States of America and a Vietnam war veteran in the 70-ties. He was a close friend of your mother and father, alongside the Marauders, and he will take you to his home in the state of Arizona to watch over you during the summers when the school is not in session... He is a Muggle, but he will give you all the necessary training in muggle combat skills which could serve you well in addition to your magical fighting skills, which could serve you well if you combine them when the time comes for you to partake in a final battle with lord Voldemort. You will spend every summer while you are a student here at Hogwarts in mr. Rambo's house in the States, and it will be expected of you to train hard every day under his tutelage... - OK - Harry nodded, keeping his face impassive, but inside he barely held herself from not letting a grin tug at the corner of his mouth. - Great! - Severus Snape muttered, just as Rambo turned his back on the headmaster and his companions, and he and Harry were ready to leave Dumbledore's office - one more privilege for this arrogant, spoiled brat - he huffed - look how the Potter spawn is happy inside to leave the school! - Rambo turned to look at the other black clad man, both of them wearing a scowl, and in two quick strides Rambo walked closer to Snape, grabbed him by the neck with his right hand and he pulled out the knife with his left, bringing the tip of the blade right under Snape's eye. - Be careful that you don't push it farther than you already did, asshole! - Rambo got into Snape's face - or else I will carve your left eye out without having second thoughts about it, you got that? - Snape could only nod in shock, feeling a smelly liquid trickling down the left leg of his trousers... - Good - Rambo nodded with approval, re-sheathing his knife and removing his hand from the potions master's neck - I bet if you lose an eye your facial expression would only look less revolting. - Snape crumpled into a heap on the floor, shaking slightly, and Rambo turned his back on the three people, gently put his hand around Harry's shoulders and they slowly walked out of Dumbledore's office, while Minerva McGonagall pulled out her wand to clean away the mess that Severus left. Rambo carried with him a large stack of British pounds which he planned to use to buy something to eat for him and Harry, and to buy airplane tickets for a flight from England to Arizona...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>